Field
Embodiments consistent with the present invention generally relate to systems and methods for dynamically operating at least one device of a plurality of devices, in a common operating environment.
Description of the Related Art
Advances in microprocessor design, memory capacity, and display technology have led to a proliferation of intelligent electronic devices. Such intelligent devices include communications terminals (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, personal computers, facsimile machines, and landline telephones), sophisticated entertainment systems (e.g., high definition televisions, digital audio receivers, interactive gaming systems, and media players), and even programmable food storage or preparation appliances such as refrigerators, ovens (e.g., conventional and microwave), coffee makers, blenders, food processors, or cleaning appliances such as dishwashers, washing machines, and clothes dryers.
While the aforementioned electronic devices have become increasingly rich in both features and utility, their respective user interfaces have become far more complex and difficult for the average user to coordinate. In a home, car or office environment comprising a plurality of electronic devices which does not vary substantially over time (i.e., a “static: device ecosystem”), the constituent electronic devices may be manually configured to preferentially preserve a positive user experience for any one of the devices even when other devices are being operated at the same time. For example, in a room where an entertainment system is being used to play music at a relatively high volume level, a user may manually configure his or her mobile terminal device to vibrate when an incoming call is received and then, reduce the volume of an audio receiver before answering an incoming call.
Manual configuration is cumbersome enough in a static environment, whether because a single user has shifting device preferences over the course of a day or because multiple users sharing the same operating environment have conflicting preferences. However, marketing studies have indicated that approximately 90% of users of a particular class of electronic devices tend to use only about 10% of the features available. In a dynamic ecosystem, where at least one of the devices may be carried into or leave the operating environment by a single user at any time and/or where others may be operated by multiple users having conflicting preferences, the task of manually coordinating multiple devices has become so difficult as to be entirely impracticable for many users.
A need therefore exists for systems and methods by which one or more electronic devices, in a home, office and/or vehicular ecosystem comprising a plurality of electronic devices, are dynamically configurable and automatically responsive to changes in the state of one or more other devices so as to maintain an acceptable user experience.